gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Burning Up
Burning Up ist ein Song aus der fünfzehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, The Power of Madonna, und wird im Hintergrund gespielt, als Brittany Santana auf dem Schulflur vorschlägt, Finns Jungfräulichkeit zu nehmen, da er jünger ist. Er ist weiter zu hören, wenn Santana sich auf dem Weg zu ihm macht und ihm anbietet, seine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren. Auf dem Album Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna wird das Lied von Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline gesungen. Das Original stammt von Madonna aus ihrem Debütalbum "Madonna" aus dem Jahr 1983. Lyrics Jesse: Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh whoa) And I can't quench my desire (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh whoa) Don't you know that I'm burning up for (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh whoa) your love? You're not convinced that (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh whoa) that is enough I put myself in this position (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh whoa) And I deserve the imposition (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh whoa) Jesse (mit Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs): But (you don't even know I'm alive) And this (pounding in my heart) just won't die (I'm burning up) Oh oh oh! Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: I'm burning up, burning up for your love (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) I'm burning up, burning up for your love (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) I'm burning up, burning up for your love (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) (Jesse: For your love) (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Oh, oh, ohhh) Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs (Jesse): (You're always) closing the door Well that only makes me want you more Jesse (mit Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen): And (day and night), I cry for your love (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I bet you do) You're not convinced that (that is enough) Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: To justify my wanting you Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline: Now tell me what you want me to do Jesse (mit Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs): I'm not blind (and I know) Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline: That you want to want me Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: But you can't let go (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: You can't let go!) Jesse: Come on, let go! (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm burning up) Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs (mit Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen): I'm burning up, (burning up for your love) (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) I'm burning up, (burning up for your love) (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) I'm burning up, (burning up for your love) (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) (Jesse: For your love) (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Oh, oh, ohhh) Jesse: Do you wanna see me down on my knees? Or bending over backwards; now, would you be pleased? Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Unlike the others, I'd do anything I'm not the same, I have no shame (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Oh, oh, oh) I'm on fire! Vocal Adrenaline: Hah, hah, hah, hah Hah, hah, hah, hah Jesse: Ohhh! Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: I'm burning up, burning up for your love (weibliche Solistin #1: I'm burning up for your love!) (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) I'm burning up, burning up for your love (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) I'm burning up (weibliche Solistin #2: I'm burning up!) Burning up for your love (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) (Jesse: For your love) (weibliche Solistin #1: Oh, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Oh, oh, ohhh) Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: I'm burning up (Jesse: Oh!), burning up for your love (Jesse: Ooh!) (weibliche Solistin #1: I'm burning up for your love!) (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) (Jesse: Yeah, I'm burning up) I'm burning up, burning up for your love (Jesse: Burning up for your love!) (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) I'm burning up (weibliche Solistin #2: Yeah, I'm burning up!) Burning up for your love (Jesse: Ooh, yeah) (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) I'm burning up, burning up for your love (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) Jesse: You know you got me burning up, baby (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) You know you got me burning up, baby (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: I'm burning up) (mit Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Burning up for your love) (weibliche Solistin #2: I'm burning up) (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'm burning up) Burning up for your love! (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Oh, oh, ohhh) Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs Vocal Adrenaline Kategorie:Solos von Jesse St. James